Midnight Alley
by EVERNEATH
Summary: I watched as small white ears sprung through the girls silver hair and a white tail appeared beneath her skirt, turning around with the agility of a cat and landing on her hands and feet gently. Who's the girl that seems so much like Ikuto, another Guardian Character holder? She longs for freedom just like he does... Two-shot Ikuto x OC
1. Part One: Alley Cat

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Shugo Chara, this manga series belongs to the writing duo Peach-Pit. And the anime was adapted under the direction of Kenji Yasuda. I do however own this plot, and my OC, Keller and her Guardian Character Kitty.

**Part One: Alley Cat**

Midnight is the most enchanting time of the night, but it was also the most secretive time of the night, where shadows roamed, stalking for something more. The bright golden light of the sun has passed and dusk has well and truly fallen, staining the sky with indigo and dark blue shadows. Sunlight no longer holds sway over the world and it's when darkness reigns. The stars twinkle brightly, scattered along the indigo sky. Shattering the complete darkness of the full night blanket and small, faint clouds drift lazily across the full glowing moon. The shy's color was magnificent, a rich deep endless blue.

The crisp fresh breeze danced upon my skin, sending the dark strands of my hair dancing upon my cheek, tickling against the skin. Smiling to myself I lifted my head to the sky, breathing in the fresh cold night air, tickling my nose slightly. My lips curled up in a small smile, while my slender fingers ran through my dark strands of hair. Tugging gently I let a small sigh escape my lips as I was lost in thought, glad for the silence and quite of midnight.

A small frown tugged my lips down I had been searching for months and I had never even heard of a whisper or a secret of my father's presence in the area. I didn't even know if there were other Guardian Characters, or people like me here, but still I kept searching. Needing some refuge from the open street, and the bright lights lining the street like soldiers standing at attention, the light burned my sensitive eyes.

I sculled into an alleyway, my hands in the pockets of my dark washed jeans and my indigo shirt covered my forearm, the little chocker around my throat was snug and the small cross was frigid against my pale skin. Slowly walking in the shadows, skirting away from the bright light I moved close the brick wall. Hoping no one would look out their window to see a teenage boy hiding in amongst the shadows, and hoping that if they did happen to glance out their windows they wouldn't become suspicious of the pale boy with a dark shock of hair. Talking to himself…

The night was strangely peaceful, but the most peaceful thing of all is the silence.

Until the sound of a woman screaming in terror reached my sensitive ears, pressing closer to the brick I could feel the sharp edges of the brick digging into my skin. Slinking along silently I moved closer to the noise, hoping that no one was actually getting hurt and wondering why I cared. But I guess it was the voice, a girls filled with fear and terror as she screamed. The loud sound of shattering glass caused me to flinch as the sound reached me, it was loud and echoing as if the glass had shattered against wood.

Whimpering met me and the feeling that someone was hurt, or being harmed. Moving closer I saw a light being flickering through the curtain, and the sense of something foreign but familiar reached me brushing against my skin.

Yoru whispered beside me, "Can you feel that?"

Turning my head slightly I smiled at my own Guardian Character, who resembled a cat. Smiling to myself I was glad that he had been born from my desire to become free and wild, just like an alley cat. His big golden eyes stared at me as the strange presence settled upon our shoulders, something familiar…

A window was thrown open in the building beside us, sending light reaching into the alley but I was far enough for the light not to reach ne and the shadows surrounding me deepened hiding me from view. Slinking back, into the recesses of the alley's shadows I stared as a girl slunk out the window skillfully, as if she did this often. Her toes against the lip of the window and her fingers scrambled against the ledge, holding herself as still as she could. Crimson blood was dotted along her skin, as if she had been harmed by the shattering glass I had heard before. Wild hair tumbled down her back the rich color of moonlight, dancing in the light breeze.

I stared the girl in wonder and then froze…

Resting on her shoulder was a Guardian Character? It appeared to be a female kitten, with black hair and white cat ears and dainty little paws. Yoru gasped beside me, "Ikuto-nya! Another kitten Guardian Character!"

I nodded slightly, never taking my eyes off the girl. Watching as the girl's pale white skirt swirled around her slender thighs, all her focus was on the window and not what lay beneath her if she fell, solid cobblestone ground. I noticed how she was attempting not to fall from the window, seeing as she was three stories in the air. Her chest rose and fell in fear as I heard a guttural yell from the room.

"Get back here Keller, were not done!" a man yelled, his footsteps echoing in the room.

Her black bodice style top held tight to her waist and chest decorated with a small bow on her lower back, turning her head slightly to see below her, dark gold eyes widened in fear as she took in how high she was in the air. She tittered on the edge, her fingers scrambling on the ledge of the window for purchase. And then she began to fall, her silver hair spiraling above her as she fell backwards.

"Kitty!" the girl screamed, her breath coming in fast gasps as she fell.

"Character Change!" the little kitten gasped, floating beside the girl, wringing her hands.

I watched as small white ears sprung through the girls silver hair and a white tail appeared beneath her skirt, turning around with the agility of a cat and landing on her hands and feet gently, her breathing was no longer labored and came in more fluid movements rather than jerking her chest. Glancing up her big golden eyes burned in the darkness, sparkling with an intensity that was unnatural, as her silver strands danced around her.

"Keller, are you okay-nya?" the character, called Kitty asked in concern.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said gently tucking the Guardian Character into her shoulder and turning around running away, I watched as her silver locks and haunting eyes disappeared around the corner and vanished from my sight.

Glancing back up at the window, I watched as a sour looking man with snow white hair stared out the window, glaring after the girl as she disappeared from view. Baring his teeth he growled into the night, "Damn girl, she better not come back!" in anger and frustration. The slamming of the window resounded through the night, as a small crack appeared in the glass.

"Ikuto-nya, go after her." Yoru pleaded, possibly wanting to see Kitty again.

"I can't." I said, thinking about Amu and not wanting to meet another girl. But there was something about her that made me want her to follow her down the alley way and out into the night.

Something primal that I can only decide comes from Yoru's kitten nature.

"Character Change!" Yoru mumbled innocently in the air beside me.

Black ears tugged through my dark blue strands of hair, and a tail sprang from beneath the waistband of my jeans, swinging gently from side to side, swishing in the darkness behind me. Groaning slightly I turned to Yoru my dark eyes filled with annoyance, the light from the cracked window making them glow with an inner light. Running my finger through my hair once again they brushed against my ears, the fur soft and I knew it was the same strange midnight blue of my hair.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I whirled around, my tail flicking behind me in annoyance. I began to quickly make my way down the street, my long legs taking lengthy strides, moving closer to the open street at the end of the alley. I began to run after the girl with the silver hair and the kitten Guardian Character.

Running down the street, I only ever caught a faint glimpse of bright silver strands of hair or the flutter of a pale skirt and black bodice top. She made no noise because she was running barefoot in the streets, and she obviously knew the area well navigating her way through the town. For a moment I had lost her and then a sense of direction overcame me and I followed it to an unknown area and found my way to a park pavilion.

Her back was to me and her pale white tail danced behind her, she hadn't sensed my presence yet but I knew it wouldn't be long. She was talking to the palm of her hands and I had a feeling her Guardian Character rested in her hand, "Kitty, I'm free now but I have nowhere else to go."

Her bare slender shoulders shook as tears rolled down her cheeks, ghosting towards her, my fingers brushed gently against her tail. She whirled around her tail whipping out of my grasp and her hair flung around her, like a shooting star gracing the heavens, her golden eyes were wide with fear and then wonder as she took in my own, dark blue tail and ears.

Her character, Kitty flew around me and then ran into Yoru who had been hiding behind my back, I turned quickly to catch them before they tumbled to the ground, and the girl kitten rubbed her forehead and stared at Yoru in wonder.

"My name is Yoru-nya." He said a big grin on his face.

The other character stared at him and blushed, her cheeks dusting a pale pink, "Kitty-nya." She responded gently.

I watched as both guardian characters floated of the palm of my hand and floated further away deep in conversation.

My awareness turned back to the strange cat girl when her slender fingers caught my tail in her hands, she smiled as I turned around surprised as she released me. She moved, walking around me in a circle, her tail brushing against my chest and side as she moved, her fingers tentatively brushed against my ears and I purred, her rose quartz colored lips widened into a bigger smile, almost a grin.

"So, I didn't think I would meet someone else with a Guardian Character." I mused watching her every movement.

She turned around her back to me and she gently held her elbows as if hugging herself, "Neither did I." her tail moved, swishing from side to side and dancing around showing her excitement even though on the outside she was attempting to seem bored and uninterested.

Moving towards her, I brushed my own fingers against her ears, feeling the soft fur beneath my fingers tips and smiling as her own gentle purr escaped her lips. Her legs buckled beneath her and she slid to the ground, tears running down her pale cheeks. Crouching down I sat beside her, trying to work out why she was in tears just after meeting someone like her.

"Are you okay?" I questioned, honestly worried for her wellbeing and hoping that she wasn't hurt in anyway, other than the slight scratches on her arm.

She lifted her head to glance up at me, "I guess, I just don't have anywhere to go now." She whispered, wringing her hands together in concern.

Sitting down beside her she paused and then slowly slid herself down, resting her head against my knee, her tail curled around her feet and she drew her legs up, curling herself into a little ball. Running my fingers through her hair, her breathing slowed and became calmer, and less hysterical, there was something about her that drew me in. Glancing around I saw Yoru and Kitty watching us intently, and Kitty's face was lite up with a smile as she took in Keller, resting her head on my knee.

I focused back on the girl, her pale hair spilling across my lap and floor, gently running my fingers along her ear, they disappeared along with her tail, I slowly allowed mine to recced too, knowing that she would feel better that way. Smiling down at her, I kissed her cheek gently.

"How about you join me?" I asked, embarrassed as huge gold eyes turned up to stare at me in wonder as her hand brushed gently against her cheek, "You will have somewhere to stay and you won't be alone anymore." I said, hoping my words were beginning to give her comfort.

A rare sweet smile graced her face, "I'd like that, but I don't even know your name?"

I smiled, wondering how I had gotten myself into this situation and knowing I wouldn't change a thing, "Ikuto, I heard you Character's name was Kitty and she called you Keller?" I queried.

"Yes." She aid lifting her head, confusion filling her large gold eyes "So you were the one I sensed in the alley way?"

Nodding at her while smiling her cheeks warmed, and her lips parted in surprise as she lowered her head back to my knee, her eyes closed as she lay there and I allowed her too not wanting to move or scare her away. Knowing any sudden movements could send her running away from me and my life forever, and somehow I wanted to hold her close forever.

**READ & REVIEW:** So I have only watched the anime and I just adore Ikuto he is so cute~! But anyway I don't know what happened to him when he leaves so I thought it would be cool to write a two-shot for him, meeting Keller and then in the next one he may get to see her Character Transformation.

But I will only write it if I get some reviews…


	2. Part Two: White Vixen

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Shugo Chara, this manga series belongs to the writing duo Peach-Pit. And the anime was adapted under the direction of Kenji Yasuda. I do however own this plot, and my OC, Keller and her Guardian Character Kitty.

**Part Two: White Vixen**

Sunlight danced around her as she moved, her pale pink dress fluttered around her shapely thighs as she moved to the music. Light shimmered through her silver hair turning in the strange yet enchanting shade of moonlight. I couldn't help but stare at her in awe as I slowly and lovingly played the violin. The sweet yet sorrowful music filled the air, to no other ears but our own. Bright eyes shone at me as she turned in circles, meeting my eyes before she spun away again. Kitty and Yoru were both dancing together above her head in a slow but adorable waltz. Keller's body was graceful as she danced, far more graceful than a normal person because of her cat like reflexes.

As she spun a thin gold chain slid from underneath her dress, to reveal the Dumpty Key, threaded on the simple golden chain. The four heart shaped flowers met in the middle with golden filigree curls, as she spun the necklace moved with her but her eyes drew my attention. The liquid golden pools were filled with awe whenever she turned to meet my intense gaze. Widening my eyes I couldn't help but to smile at her, my own strange sapphire eyes drinking in the beautiful sight before me. She was more radiant than the stars and moon combined, and so close I could touch her. Almost teasingly she danced around me in a circle, her silver hair spiraling around her like a butterfly's wing.

Dancing out of reach, I sighed as she moved further away, her feet barely touching the ground as she moved. Several people had stopped to watch as I played and she danced, a secret part of me was jealous as they watched her. She was mine yet some of them were watching her with such avid curiosity I slowly yet carefully brought the song to a close. She stilled and took a few halting steps back as the strangers clapped and continued on their way, she turned to me her cheeks flushed with both embarrassment and pleasure. Sliding my violin away she frowned as I slowly slung it over my shoulder and stretched languidly, Yoru was watching me with a smile on his face.

"Ikuto, did you get jealous-nya?" The damn Cat laughed as he spoke, holding his small belly with his paws as he guffawed hysterically. Sliding my sapphire gaze to my cat I pounced reaching to grab him out of the sky but he flew too high and I gracefully landed back on the ground, gripping the strap of my violin strap close to my shoulder.

Keller's laugh trilled through the air like water running along crystal as I chased after Yoru trying to get him to shut up as he taunted me about being jealous. I turned around to see the small Guardian Character float in front of Keller's eyes, Kitty whispered something that sounded a lot like, "He doesn't want anyone to see you smiling like that, and it is his own personal pleasure." Her cheeks flushed a dazzling scarlet as she stared at her character and then golden eyes cut to me. Blushing I glanced away up at the sky, watching as the cloud drifted lazily by.

Surprise flitted through me as I felt her slide her slender arm through mine, resting her hand gently against my forearm. I sighed gently in pleasure as she rested her head against my shoulder, the soft waves of her hair brushing against my wrists as we walked, with linked arms from the pavilion through the park. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "Thank you." She mumbled while gently rubbing her cheek against my shoulder, it was such a cat-like gesture that I stopped walking to stare at her.

Her cheeks warmed as I watched her, "It's okay, I promised to take care of you." I said with a gentle smile, something flickered in her dark golden eyes. Watching in surprise her white cat ears and tail sprang from underneath her hair and from beneath her dress, her cheeks flamed scarlet as she jumped in surprise. Smiling I watched as she touched her ears and stared at Kitty, but the Guardian Character seemed distracted.

"Can you feel that?" Yoru questioned bumping into my shoulders just as Kitty whimpered disappearing beneath Keller's long silver hair, "What is this terrible feeling?" The Kitty Guardian mumbled from below Keller's ear as she was perched on her shoulder by then.

I couldn't feel anything but the Guardian Characters were sensitive to each other and the other Eggs around then, turning to Yoru I mumbled, "Character Change!" Black ears tugged through my dark blue strands of hair, and a tail sprang from beneath the waistband of my jeans, swinging gently from side to side, this time it was voluntarily and not forced by Yoru. Keller pressed close to me and I felt her tail brush against my own, flushing slightly as the tails entwined together as we were both concerned.

A bad feeling settled over my shoulders and I felt Keller tense up beside me as a sense of despair rolled over us, _"Do you like dancing?"_ an eerie voice called from the shadows. Both of us whipped around, our tails flicking from side to side in our agitation. Keller's hair flew around her and her usually bright golden eyes widened with fear as she stared at her first X-Egg. The black egg hovered in the air above us with a hastily slapped on X. There was something off about this egg and it gave me the chills, it wasn't a normal X-Egg. _"I HATE dancing!"_ the X-Egg almost seemed to scream as it flew down, straight for Keller.

Without much conscious thought I moved, scooping her up into my arms bridal style I jumped several meters away from where we had begun. She was trembling in my arms as the dark energy of the X-Egg rolled along her skin. Her eyes were fearful as she stared up at me; Kitty clung to the long strands of her hair in fear. "Stay here." I ordered as I gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before walking away.

Beckoning to Yoru he moved to my side, "My own heart," I began as Yoru went back into his own egg, "Unlock!" I yelled, pulling the egg back inside myself so I could complete the transformations. Silvery blue light danced around me and then vanished leaving me in a short navy blue top that hugged my chest, and navy blue pants that were low on my hips. The glove appeared on my right hand with a metal claws, and a cape like feature spread from my shirt to my knees. "Character Transformation: Black Lynx!" The light subsided and I stood before the X-Egg, shielding Keller from view.

Her gasp of surprise sent delicious chills down my spine, running forward I attempted to catch the Egg even though it hovered in the air, Yoru allowed me to almost fly or at least defy gravity for a few moments. The X-Egg slipped through my guard and slammed into my abdomen sending me flying. Keller screamed in fear as she ran to me, her golden eyes wide. Laughter filled the air as the X-Egg taunted her, _"Do you LIKE dancing?"_ it teased, then becoming angry, _"Because I HATE dancing!"_

Tears filled her eyes as I groaned in pain rolling onto my knees she hovered over me, the X-Egg slammed into me just as Keller grabbed onto my arm, to help me up. So we both went flying through the air, regaining my balance while I was upside down, I caught her while flipping over. Crouching I placed her gently on the ground, "Why?" she mumbled, I stared at her in confusion but then she stood on shaking legs. She threw on arm out as if she were going to attack but she stood still, "Why are you hurting him?" she yelled, her voice filled with an untapped fury. Kitty hovered by her side nodding slightly.

"_Keller, Kitty."_ Yoru whispered through my heart his voice filled with awe and something like concern as they were the ones this time to protect us. Keller took a few halting steps forward but then she became bold as she almost stalked towards the X-Egg. Her silver hair danced around her as it began to lift as light began to dance around her feet.

"Kitty…" she said her voice calm, "My own heart," I watched as she raised her arms, the Key swinging free of her dress, her fingers clasped around the amulet and her golden eyes were tightly shut. Kitty vanished into a silver egg with a golden filigree clasp and star like symbol on it, confusion filled me: why was it decorated by a star if her True Self was a cat? "UNLOCK!" she called as she like I had moments before pulled the Egg back into her heart. Blinding white, golden and silver light danced around her, far more intense than I had ever seen. She glowed as white as the moon, and the gold and silver light danced around her like a river of stars.

A burst of rainbow light spread outwards from her as she threw out her arms, "Character Transformation: White Vixen!" I stared at her in shock as the light began to subside; her cat ears and tail were still there but in replace of her pale pink dress was now a strapless white flowing gown that danced around her like it was made of moonlight made substantial. A golden necklace was snug around her throat with a star dangling from it, as well as the Dumpty Key. The dress cut from her knees down the well past her feet as she floated in the air, staring at the X-Egg.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as she finished transforming, this was the first time I had seen her Character Transformation and she seemed as surprised as I was, but she didn't turn to me instead she raised her arm to point at the X-Egg.

Her voice trembled as she spoke, so she wasn't as composed as I thought she was after her first transformation but she was doing better than I thought she would, "Why did you hurt him?" she asked again, this time her voice loud and clear, like a Guardian's. This time she did glance down at me as I stared up at her in awe, having to shield my eyes because the sunlight back lighted her making her stunningly bright to look at.

"I HATE DANCING!" the X-Egg screamed as it began to shake in fury, the Egg seemed to reel back and then exploded out what looked like ballet flats towards Keller, I watched as she dogged them almost too easily.

"But dancing is a way to express yourself. No one has the right how to do it, all you have to do is make sure it comes from your heart!" she yelled, the X-Egg was confused but it slowly cut off t's strange attack.

"My heart?" the X-Egg said with that same echoing tone they all had, Keller smiled at it reassuringly, "Yes your heart because it is the only thing that you ever need to listen too. So please, don't hurt him, because he…" she paused here, I watched as a faint blush stained her cheeks, "is my heart too!"

Both Yoru and I gasped but Keller wasn't finished, she lifted the Key, "Our Hearts," a bright light engulfed the X-Egg, "Unlock!" she twisted the Keys and the light flashed dazzlingly. Two things happened at once, the X-Egg was cleansed and a beautiful ballerina appeared bowing to Keller, "Merci!" then vanished as she went to find her owner, and the second thing was that Keller changed back. Just like when I had first met her, Keller fell. Her pale pink skirt fluttered around her thigh as she began to fall head first, her eyes closed shut as Kitty appeared besides her, yelling but nothing happened. Her hair moved gracefully around her in the breeze and for what felt the hundredth time that day I caught her easily as she fell.

Falling to my knees I held her close, as her eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal big golden orbs, her cheeks were warm as she stared at me. "Ikuto…" she mumbled a small smile played along her full rose quartz colored lips, "I did a Character Transformation." She said with a sigh as Kitty threw herself onto Keller's exposed chest, hugging her tightly.

Sliding down to my knees I felt my own Character Transformation wear off and Yoru appeared beside me, also throwing himself onto Keller's chest sobbing in relief that she hadn't gotten hurt. She reached up a pale trembling hand and patted both of the Guardian Characters on the head but then she looked up at me, her cheeks warming once again. "I'm your heart too?" I whispered and her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks flamed scarlet. Her lips parted in surprise as I lowered her into my lap to hold her close to my chest as I held her.

Sliding my fingers beneath her chin I lifted her face to stare into her golden eyes, her smile was genuine as she gazed longingly into my sapphire ones. Without much thought I tipped my head to the side, I felt her shift in my lap and her arms slid around my neck. Pulling me down to her, our lips met for a brief moment in a chaste kiss but we were interrupted by disgruntled meows so to speak. Kitty and Yoru pushed their way from between us and floated away, I noticed they were holding hands. Momentarily distracted I froze as I felt her lips graze my ear then very slowly she bit down, I gasped in surprise and she chuckled, "Guess you have sensitive ears too."

Turning my face I stared at her in wonder and slowly leant down to kiss her again, this time we weren't interrupted…

**READ & REVIEW: **Not what I expected to write for her Character Transformation but well anyway, hoped you liked it and there was a little more romance/fluff in this part.

Tell me what you think of it so please do review…


End file.
